


Helping Hand

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy needs to retain a sense of independence following the injuries sustained by the pteranodons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> Written for Alyse for Fandom Stocking 2014

Alan watched as Billy hobbled across the uneven ground towards the dig, clenching his hands into white-knuckled fists to stop himself from jumping forward to lend a hand. He recalled the last argument all too well.

"I'm not an invalid," Billy had uttered almost resentfully when Alan had offered to assist, and Alan's attempt to placate him had only made things worse.

Billy leaned heavily onto his cane as he negotiated the steep slope down to where most of the velociraptor fossil was unearthed. The skitter of tiny stones started a small avalanche in the fine Montana dust but it was well away from the work area. Alan tensed when Billy's foot slipped, inwardly sighing in relief when Billy caught his balance in time. Alan shook his head in dismay; Billy found it more of an embarrassment to accept help than to end up on his ass in the dust, but in some strange way Alan could understand his need for independence.

Months of physiotherapy had followed several weeks in hospital, with Billy surprising the doctors by regaining more motor function in his arm, shoulder and leg than they had anticipated, but they didn't know Billy the way Alan did; tenacious, stubborn, head strong, single-minded in a pursuit. It was this quality that caught Alan's attention when Billy first applied to work on the dig. It had made him a good site manager and Alan had promoted him to deputy supervisor soon after. The easy smile and charm quickly endeared Billy to the others, forming a perfect buffer between Alan and the giggling majors who were looking for extra course credits almost secondary to their love pursuits.

Alan really didn't want to know what they got up to in the tents after dark, as long as they didn't bring the university's name into disrepute.

During the day was different, and he expected them to act like professionals - and in that he and Billy were of the same mind. Billy loved working at the dig, and he wasn't going to allow being half-torn apart by pteranodons to stop him.

By now Billy had reached the fossilized bones of their latest find and Alan watched as he lowered himself down to the ground. Decision made, Alan joined him, sinking down to his knees next to Billy before ending up on his stomach, toothbrush in hand as he carefully brushed away the rock surrounding the fossilized bones. They worked in companionable silence for several minutes; he smiled when Billy nudged their shoulders.

"How did it go?" Billy asked.

Alan sighed. "We have funding for another year."

"But?"

"But we have to perform in a three-ring circus for the benefactors," he added sourly.

Billy's smile widened, displaying no sign of sympathy at first for the rounds of press conferences and interviews ahead of them both. He nudged Alan's shoulder again and leaned across when Alan turned his head. His lips were dry from the heat and dust but Alan moaned in appreciation anyway, kissing him back. The stressful day dealing with potential benefactors, followed by the long drive back to the dig had taken its toll on Alan, and he felt the fatigue wash over him as the last of his tension faded with that kiss.

"You know, it's getting pretty late," Billy stated nonchalantly, "And someone once told me these bones weren't going anywhere."

Alan smiled in remembrance, glancing up to where the sun was already low on the horizon. They had possibly another forty minutes of daylight but he could freely admit that he was tired and hungry after the long day dealing with bureaucracy.

Everyone else had already headed out to the small bar and restaurant fifteen miles back, and wouldn't return for several hours yet. They had the place to themselves, and Alan had picked up some fresh groceries earlier on his way to the dig. He mentioned this and was rewarded with another wide smile that set Billy's eyes sparkling.

Alan stood up and was surprised when Billy reached out for assistance, letting Alan help him stand for the first time since his return to the dig a week earlier. The reason became clear when Billy reeled him in for another kiss as soon as they were both standing, his body pressing up against Alan's. The feel of Billy in his arms, of Billy's lips against his, pushed away the lingering tiredness, leaving Alan feeling revitalized. After coming so close to losing Billy forever, Alan would never tire of this newfound closeness, and would never take it for granted, kissing him back hard with a small edge of desperation.

He drew in his breath sharply when Billy pulled away, momentarily despairing at the loss until Billy caught his hand. Slowly he led Alan back up the slope and across the rocky ground to where the trailer was parked. Later they would cook a meal and eat but, for now, they were just two men taking full advantage of the second chance they'd been given - for love.

END  
.


End file.
